Stray
by Carleyista
Summary: Neon is blamed for team FNKI's loss for not taking it seriously enough, and Atlas has a zero tolerance policy, so she's expelled and abandoned. Thankfully a top heavy blonde and her team are there for her. (Nyang and Ladybug) (Baked Alaska sucks)
1. Cool Like the Rain

**It's really weird writing one of these with no previous chapter to go off of.. but uhh.. new story! YAY! This is gonna be a AU where the Vytal Festival DIDN'T break my heart and instead went swimmingly. I'll probably have Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo either not appear in the story at all or just change their backgrounds to where they were just another Beacon team or something, I dunno, enjoy!**

* * *

Atlas was always a rather strict school when it came to performance, they expected perfection, and if you screwed up you were surely to be punished in some way, usually a form of detention, a team punishment, extra training regimes, nothing too serious, but after her team lost in the semi final's of the Vytal Festival Neon learned that due to her screw up she was to be expelled from the academy effective immediately, she couldn't believe it. Sure she joke around a lot but she'd worked so incredibly hard to get to where she was, and now she was just being shoved out without even being offered a ride back home.

That's how the rainbow themed kitten ended up living in the streets of Vale, it'd been a few days since the festival ended and although she'd managed well enough so far, money was running short and she still hadn't found a secure job to do, she unfortunately had to stop renting her motel as well, which made things even worse.

"Pfft, can't do that" She mumbled to herself as she flipped through a paper trying to find any job, but everything was way out of her abilities. She groaned and leaned back against the park bench, frowning when she saw the ominous clouds. "Not raaain… I hate rain" She pouted and quickly checked her Lien, she probably could get a motel for the night, but that'd mean no food tomorrow, tough call.

* * *

"I'll be back sis, gotta do a couple things in Vale real quick!" Yang smiled as she opened the door and grabbed her umbrella, she desperately needed some hair conditioner and none of her teammates crap would work, so she reluctantly had to go down to town even though it was going to be raining soon.

"Have fun sis, try to get back before it rains, don't want you catching a cold!" Ruby giggled, imagining herself taking care of a sick Yang in bed and giving her soup.

"I'll try, see you in a bit!" Yang giggled back before heading off, the entire walk to the airdocks and the ride over was rather uneventful, however as she landed in Vale it began to sprinkle, causing the blonde to groan and popping her umbrella open. She only had to go a few blocks so it wouldn't be so bad, but still rain was the worst. She calmly walked her path, zigzagging through the crowded sidewalk before deciding to cut through the park to save some time. The path was a bit chilly but nothing she couldn't handle. She began to whistle happy tone as she neared the park exit, however just before she left something, or rather, someone caught her eye. A familiar pink haired girl from.. Atlas, why was she still here? And why was she sitting alone in a park with no umbrella or jacket while it was raining.

Neon sniffled as the rain dripped onto her, she hated this, but she didn't eat anything today and she was so hungry, she couldn't use the last of her money to escape the rain. She took another sniffle as she looked down at the ground before beginning to cry while she curled up into a ball on the bench, her audible whining was cut short though when she felt the rain stop dropping over her. She took another sniffle and looked up, blushing when she saw the girl who beat her and inadvertently put her in this situation, though it wasn't her fault, it'd be terrible to blame her for it. "W.. what?" She asked with a confused tone, earning a grin from the girl.

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue? Hah!" Yang laughed at her own joke and slapped her knee, and when the girl giggled a bit she smiled happy that she started the mood off light. "Mind if I sit for a minute?"

Neon nodded and sniffled again before scooting over to allow the girl to sit, she was happy that she was having some shelter from the rain for the moment. "What's up?"

Yang gave the girl a concerned look as she sat the umbrella down so she wouldn't have to hold it herself anymore. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The orange haired girl blushed. "Umm… yeah… We haven't really.. Introduced ourselves since our fight huh? I'm Neon."

"Yang, you know it's a lot more fun talking to you when you aren't calling me fat"

"S.. sorry about that.. I was just trying to get into your head.. But it clearly didn't work.. You're really tough, how'd you end up doing overall?"

"I got second place behind my friend Pyrrha, she went all out, so uhh.. Why aren't you back in Atlas?" Yang needed to know, something was clearly wrong with the puffy eyed feline.

Neon wasn't sure if she should lie or tell the truth, she didn't wanna look like a complete failure, but she also needed help, and this could be her best shot. "I umm… I got expelled for costing my team the tournament… with no ride back…"

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could that acadmy be so cruel? "What!? That's awful! Have you just been living outside by yourself since the tournament ended?" When Neon nodded Yang felt like she wanted to punch someone. "How could they do that to you?"

"Atlas has very strict expectations, it wasn't that I lost, it was because I wasn't.. Taking it seriously enough I guess… But.. It's not so bad out here.. I found a job listing for uhh… roof maintenance…" Neon frowned when began to whine, and when Yang offered her a hug she happily accepted it, she was glad the blonde was so top heavy at the moment, it gave her something pillowy to rest on.

"You aren't going to do roof maintenance, that's ridiculous, you're a huntress, how about you come back to Beacon with me and stay in my team's room for the night and get some food and take a nice nap. Then I can talk to my headmaster about having you transfer to our school to do something tomorrow?"

Neon pulled back and smiled, sniffling once again before she spoke up. "Y.. you mean it?" When Yang nodded she pulled in for another hug. "Thank you thank you thank you, you're so amazing! I'm so sorry about everything I said about you!"

"It's fine, like you said it was only for the fight.. How about we get going, I still gotta go pick something up"

Neon hopped up and grabbed her back which had her weapon, money, and rollerblades in it. "Sure thing, let's go!"

Yang walked with Neon, learning a bit more about her and how silly she tended to act, as long as the girl wouldn't insult her weight again she could see the two being good friends. When she went to grab her hair conditioner she gasped as Neon slapped her hand.

"That conditioner is no good for your type of hair, use this!" She said reaching up to grab a box with a brand Yang had never heard of.

"You sure? I've never even heard of this company?"

"Totally, I promise, you'll love it!" Neon smiled, earning the blondes trust and when she bought it she grinned. "Best choice you'll ever make, it'll give your hair more of that natural curly look you're going for."

* * *

Blake flipped through her book lazily as she sat against her corner, she looked up to see Weiss studying and Ruby playing a game. "Yang's back, and she has company."

"What how do you kn-" Weiss started before the door opened, she looked over to see her teammate and the girl from team FNKI that her and Yang beat. "Ohh.. Hi Yang.. and Ummm.. I'm sorry I forgot your name.. And why are you here?"

"It's Neon, she's staying the night cause Atlas is full of assholes and she was expelled for not taking our match seriously enough, they didn't even take her home so she has been living on the street. So she's gonna talk to Ozpin about what she could do here." Yang promptly answered as she walked over to her bed. "Here Neon you can sleep on my bed, you probably need the rest since you've been in parks all this time."

Neon blushed and shook her head. "Thank you but it's fine, I don't wanna kick you out of your bed or anything, I can just sleep in one of your chairs, it's more than enough"

Yang frowned and looked over at the girl. "Are you sure, it's no big deal?"

The Faunus gave a happy nod and sat her bag down. "It's nice to meet the rest of you, like Yang said I'm Neon.. Is it okay with all of you if I stay here for the night?"

Blake shrugged and went back to her book. "I'm Blake, sure."

Ruby gave a big grin and nodded. "That's fine by me, we'll be best friends, will you teach me how to rollerblade?"

The cat giggled and nodded. "Sure" She turned her head to Weiss, the only one left who she wanted to make sure was okay with it, she was a Faunus after all and Schnee's didn't have great pasts with them.

Weiss looked around noticing everyone else was staring at her. "What? I don't care as long as she doesn't skate around the room all night or somethiahhh!" She screamed as the cat hugged her.

"Thank you so much! You're amazing! I knew the rumors that Schnee's hated all Faunus couldn't be true!"

"Of course I don't one of my best friends is one you dolt, now let go of me!" Weiss gasped trying to wiggle away.

Neon grinned and pulled away. "Ohh you know, I figured she wasn't telling cause of the bow and all… I should probably get some sleep though.. I've had a long week, thank you all again so much for this, you're all amazing."

"Thanks, we try" Ruby grinned and grabbed a pillow and a blanket for the girl. "Use these!"

"This is too much.. You're so sweet!" Neon happily chirped as she began to set up her bed. Even if she had to leave tomorrow she'd never forget what Yang and Team RWBY did for her.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Send me reviews and PM's on what you might wanna see in this, I really liked writing it!**


	2. Morning

**Hey, yo, sorry this took so long, I've been going through some stuff lately, but I'm trying to get back into writing again, hopefully you won't have to wait another month for the next chapter.**

 **Anton: Not 100% sure on if he'll be added yet or not, but who knows!**

 **GateMasterGreen: That's not out of the question as I love that - But no promises xD**

 **Hela7smite: There is! Sorry it took so long D:**

* * *

Neon sat in the silent room clicking her heels together, despite the fact that the pallet team RWBY had made for her was better than anything she'd slept in lately, she still found herself waking up after a couple hours and moving to a desk to sit and wait for the team to arise. She wasn't sure what their usual morning routine was like but she had no problem just watching the quiet room while she waited. She spent the first part of her morning taking in the dorm and learning what she could about it. She was really interested that they made the unsafe looking bunks, it must have been a spacial issue. As she began to look around to see their various decorations something wet moving against her foot causing her to roll back in the chair and look down.

"Ohh.. A… puppy.." The feline nervously said, being a cat, dogs obviously weren't her favorite but she had no problem petting the little guy for a bit. He was pretty cute to so that was a bonus. After investigating his Collar she learned his name was Zwei, super cute.

The Faunus found her petting and thoughts quickly interrupted when a beeping came from across the room, learning the rest of the team got up around 6 would be helpful possibly, but she was probably just getting ahead of herself. Giving her best smile to Ruby as she hopped down to shut it off with a yawn she waved and lightly whispered a 'hello' to her.

As Ruby dropped down she smiled back to the Faunus, she certainly hadn't expected her to be up yet, if anything she was planning on letting her sleep in due to her circumstances. She slowly crept over to the girl deciding to let her team sleep for a few minutes while she talked with Neon. Kneeling down to pat Zwei she looked up to the girl in her still bright blue clothes that were pretty clearly dirty. "You're going to need some new clothes.." She softly giggled when she earned a blushing pout from the Kitten.

"I… Well duh, but it's not really a priority when you only have enough Lien for 3 sandwiches…" Neon softly replied, earning an understanding smile from Ruby.

"So… I think we should head up to see Ozpin before anything else today, and I'll let you borrow a hoodie of mine if you want."

While Neon desperately wanted some breakfast, the girl did have a point, so as soon as Ruby could get ready she'd go to see the headmaster with her. "Sounds like a plan, I guess we should get ready then.. And thanks, If you have a skirt or pants or shorts that you wouldn't mind me wearing I'd appreciate that to.. Also a shirt..."

Ruby chuckled again as she stood up and brushed her pajamas off. "Sure thing, I'll grab them for you, but you should take a shower first."

Neon blushed again and nodded, standing from her chair and walking over with Ruby to a drawer, the red t-shirt and skirt weren't her style, and probably would be a little tight around her waist but she still appreciated it. "Thanks…" She whispered walking into the bathroom while Ruby went to wake her team.

* * *

Weiss impatiently tapped her foot while standing outside the door, She understood that it was the right thing to let Neon shower first, but today was her day to go first and she loved relaxing in the shower right as she woke up. When the door's lock finally unclicked she sighed and looked up only to burst out laughing when She saw the black and red striped shirt and classic skirt that Ruby wore.

Neon bit her lip and winced, sighing when Weiss patted her shoulder and walked past her. She walked over to Yang and Blake who clearly weren't morning people and offered a bright smile. "How you two doing?"

Blake yawned and turned to the girl, giving a polite smile back. "Tired still, but Ruby is smart to wake us up this early, or we'd all end up being late with how long Yang and Weiss shower."

"Heeey… I don't take THAT long" Yang complained earning laughs from both Blake and her younger sister.

"Well, hopefully with that new conditioner I showed you you'll be able to fix your hair quicker now" Neon grinned before taking a step back from the glaring blonde.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quick for team RWBY and Neon, with Weiss and Yang taking the longest to shower and get dressed, as the group went to leave Ruby pulled Neon in the other direction from where the team was headed.

"I'm going to take Neon to talk to Ozpin first, figured we should do it before any teachers start questioning her or anything!" Ruby called to her team as she dragged the Faunus along towards the headmaster's office.

BREAK

As the two girls waited in the elevator up to what Neon presumed was Professor Ozpin's office Neon quickly began to get nervous thinking about what she'd do if he didn't help her, though a snap from Ruby brought her out of her thoughts.

"Heeey you gonna be okay?" The leader asked with a concerned tone, wanting to ensure that the Faunus would be able to actually talk with Ozpin.

Neon nodded swiftly and took a breath. "Yeaaah.. Yeah, I'll be alright, just a tad bit nervous is all."

"That makes sense, but Professor Ozpin is super nice so I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you!" Ruby smiled, happy to see Neon return the smile as they heard the ding followed by the door opening.

Neon nervously followed the younger girl into the office, watching Ruby explained the situation to the secretary who let them enter the office after a few moments. As they walked in she took in the large office and then calmly smiling headmaster before giving a quick bow to show some form of respect, she quickly walked over with Ruby and sat at the desk.

Ozpin waited for a moment, trying to think of why the Atlesian student might be here with Ruby, taking a sip of his hot chocolate he gave a soft smile and slowly spoke up. "So how can I help you miss Rose and.. Do forgive me but I have forgotten your name since the festival?"

"Neon Katt… it's a pleasure to meet you professor." Neon quickly spoke up, wanting to be as respectful as she could. She looked over to Ruby nervously who nodded which elicited a sigh of relief in the cat's mind, she really didn't wanna have to explain this herself.

Ruby took a long breath of air before quickly speaking up. "Well you see Professor Ozpin, After Neon's tactic to try and taunt Yang during her match didn't work and she messed up Atlas blamed her team's loss on her not taking the match seriously enough and expelled her, she's been living in Vale homeless for days now but Yang found her last night and she was all alone so we let her sleep in our room but we don't know what to do besides that but we figured you could help her since she's still a huntress maybe she could like… I dunno come to Beacon or something!" Ruby gasped and regained her breath as the Faunus stared wide eyed at her in shock.

Ozpin took the information slowly in, processing each bit while he thought of possible ways to help the young girl, he knew that Atlas's standards for teams were strict, but that was a little too much. "I see, well.. Obviously our teaming at this academy is in groups of four and just adding her to the program would be no easy task giving that circumstance, but if a team were willing to accept a fifth member as an extra while miss Katt was giving special tasks on missions and in training, I believe I could find a way to help her cause."

"We'll let her in!" Ruby instantly volunteered, not even needing to think about it, she wanted to help the girl and would gladly do so.

"Is the rest of your team okay with that?" Ozpin calmly asked, earning a nod from Ruby, he looked over to the nervous looking girl and gave a soft smile. "Well, in that case, miss Rose, miss Katt, you may go join your team for breakfast and explain the situation, afterwards I would like for you to come back to my office miss Katt so we can work out the rest of your situation.

"Thank you so much Professor, I promise I won't let you down, I'll work so incredibly hard to make you proud to have me as a student!" Neon happily exclaimed before standing up.

"I'm sure you will, now run along, I'm sure you must be very hungry." Ozpin softly said, earning smiles from the two teens who quickly stepped away whilst happily talking to each other.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the wait, hope anyone who stuck around or joins in feels that it's worth it! =D**


	3. Team RWNBY

**Hah! I'm not dead yet! ;D Yeah yeah I know I haven't done crap for months, but like... yo, it's hard to do this sometimes. I am trying to improve my actual writing and what not. Longer chapters, more detail, etc. I am working on my other stories as well as a couple other things, thank you all for your reviews and consistent patience. Much love. ~Car~**

 **Bolicher: Sorry you had to wait so long, but here it is.**

 **RatedR: Thanks for always being around for my stuff!**

 **Hela7: Here's more, sorry for the wait.**

 **Dragonsoul: Nyang is where it's at doe**

 **Draven: I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the long wait between chapter 2 and this, I hope I don't make you wait so long for the next one if you stick around.**

 **LordNod: Longer chapters, CHECK.**

* * *

So… that had settled it, she was a member of team RWBY now.. or would it be like.. RWNBY or something? The feline had thought to herself, guess she'd figure out when she went back up to talk to Professor Ozpin, right now she had something far more important to focus on… FOOD! She was starving still, and breakfast sounded amazing to her. Turning her head to her new team leader she smiled a bit. "Thank you.. For like, inviting me to your team.. And stuff."

Ruby was more than happy to help the Faunus out, she'd feel terrible sending her back onto the streets, she also didn't really mind having her join the team, it could be fun! "Ohh, don't mention it, Let's just try make the best of it kay?" She said with a giggle, turning a corner towards the cafeteria. "Also, I'm gonna introduce you to our friends that live across the hall from us, they're team JNPR"

"Team JNPR.. got it! Can't wait to meet them." Neon said with a soft smile as they entered the noisy cafeteria, still incredibly grateful to all of her new teammates, even if the others weren't present when the decision was made. As Ruby led them to a table, she noticed what she assumed were the members of team JNPR, one of them being the famous Pyrrha Nikos, she hadn't even thought about meeting her!

As Ruby brought over her new teammate, she got a wave from Jaune and Yang, and waved back. "Hey everyone, sorry it took us so long!" She said, sitting next to Weiss and patting the seat beside her for Neon, who slowly took it.

"No prob sis, we were just telling them about our little stray" Yang chuckled a bit, before taking another bite of her chicken.

Neon blushed a bit as it appeared everyone was staring at her, she was always a social butterfly, so she figured she'd be able to get to know them easily, but she was a little embarrassed and nervous from all of the attention. "Hi everyone, I'm Neon, nice to uhh, meet y'all."

Jaune was about to speak up and greet himself, until he saw Nora lean practically all the way over the table and squint at the Faunus, just… staring her down, the entire table had gone silent at this point.

Neon gulped a bit, not sure if she should say something or not. Turning her eyes over to Ruby she got the same unsure look that she was sure she had. "Uhh"

"Nice to meet you too!" Nora yelled, sitting back down into her seat and smiling brightly. "I'm Nora, this is Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha!" She said before returning her attention to her pancakes.

The entire table gave a confused glance, before slowly returning to their meals. Neon talked a bit with team JNPR, she was really shocked that Jaune was the leader, he seemed so… clumsy.. But, he must have been better in combat. Thinking about that made her remember that they hadn't told anyone about their conversation with Ozpin, nudging Ruby a bit she leaned over and whispered to her. "Hey.. We should like.. Tell them that I'm part of the team now right?"

Ruby blushed a bit and nodded, how could she have forgotten that. "Ohh yeah, good idea, I'll make the announcement if you want?" Ruby asked, earning a nod from the Kitten. "Hey everyone" Ruby called out loud enough to gain the table's attention. "Neon wants to tell you all something."

"Wait what!?" Neon yelped a bit, blushing as all eyes were on her once again. "Well.. uhh.. Ruby and I, talked to Professor Ozpin earlier about my situation.. And he offered for me to be a student here at Beacon.." Neon said, earning some smiles from and yays from the table, besides Weiss, who clearly was questioning it.

"Wait.. How are you suppose to train here without a team?" She curiously asked, as it made zero sense to her.

"Simple question Weiss, she's joining our team!" Ruby grinned, earning a glare from the heiress, as well as confused glances from the rest of her friends. "What?"

"Ruby… How is she joining our team?" Blake blunty asked, she didn't necessarily have a problem with it, but she wanted to know the logistics of it all.

"Well, Ozpin offered to put me in another team as a fifth.. Where I'd have special tasks and some different training, and Ruby umm.. Volunteered me to join you guys.." She giggled nervously, she could tell Weiss was annoyed, thankfully Yang didn't seem to care and Blake at least looked okay with it.

Weiss huffed a bit and stared at Ruby. "The least you could have done is check to make sure we were all okay with it first you dolt.. But.. I guess we can work with it if it'll help her."

Ruby and Neon both let an exhausted sigh of relief out, they were sure it'd be weird adjusting to this, but at least they got through breakfast.

* * *

Neon sat nervously just outside of Ozpin's office, remembering that he'd asked her to come back after she ate. Clicking her feet on the ground for what seemed like an eternity until finally she was called in, nervously walking in she smiled to Ozpin and the tall, blonde female standing near him. "H.. Hello professor.. And miss?"

"Professor Goodwitch, I'm a combat instructor here, nice to meet you Ms. Katt" Glynda said in a calm tone, observing the girl's… eccentric look, even in someone else's clothing.

"I hope breakfast tasted good today?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his coffee while Neon sat down in the chair in front of him.

"It was delicious sir, thank you again for this opportunity you're giving me." Neon tried to look as mature as she could, not wanting to leave a bad impression on the headmaster or professor.

"Wonderful, I've taken the liberty of getting you a uniform sent to your room, as well as a class schedule, feel free to skip classes today though and rest, explore the academy if you'd like."

Neon blushed and nodded a bit, very happy she was being given some rest time. "Ohh really, that's wonderful, thank you sir!" She nodded once more, giving a bright smile.

"Now.. let's go over how things will be a bit different for you, being a fifth member to a team does change some things." Ozpin said, before taking another sip of his drink while Glynda laid down some papers in front of the Faunus.

"Firstly, you will be participating in regular team courses and classes with the rest of your team, obviously we want you to be able to do everything they can do, however, you'll also be asked to float to other missions that may prove difficult for teams to handle by themselves, essentially acting as a backup to help them, so you'll need to learn how to adapt to working with multiple partners, but also be careful to not interfere with their training as a team." Glynda rambled off.

Neon stayed as focused as she could, taking in all the info she could that the professor rattled off, basically she was going to be a cushion to help teams in most cases, but also they wanted her to learn how to replace teammates in case of an emergency, it'd be tricky for sure, but she'd try her hardest. As the teacher finally ended her flurry, she sighed and nodded. "I think I understand, I'll make sure to read this over again tonight, and I'll try my hardest."

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "We expect some great things from you, and I'm once again sorry that you're going to be in such a tough position, feel free to take the rest of the day to yourself Miss Katt."

* * *

While Neon was happy Ruby let her borrow the clothes, she couldn't have done her laundry quicker when she got back to her dorm, it wasn't like… Yang bad, but still, the girl needed fashion lessons. Finally in her nice cute attire after a few hours, Neon laid back on a bed and began to read through the papers again, sighing and yawning madly.

Weiss and Ruby chit chatted about how perfect combat skirts really were as they headed back to their room, man was today long! Plenty of extra training, Neon's news, and Nora nearly blew up the school at lunch. "I'm so happy today's over, Have you got all your stuff?" Weiss asked, wanting to make sure Ruby wasn't slacking again.

"Yeah totally, got it allllll covered this time, and als-... Weiss.. Look" Ruby whispered while they entered their dorm, blushing and smiling a bit as she saw Neon curled up in bed and snoring.

Weiss turned her head and pouted a bit, before sighing and smiling, she wished it wasn't on her bed, but Neon needed the rest, she could live with stealing Yang's bed. "Poor thing… she's been trying really hard.. Wanna tuck her in?"

"Of course.. Don't want her getting a cold." Ruby softly said, walking with her friend over to the bed and helping her to cover the Faunus in a blanket before moving over to sit on Blake's bed and pulling out their scrolls, they'd stay silent for a few.

Neon felt herself rumbling, there were some noises, but her half asleep mind couldn't even begin to process, yawning a bit she slowly but surely fell back into her sleep.

When the Faunus finally did awake, the room around her was pitch black save the light from team RWBY's alarm clock and the moon. Turning her head she saw that it was 1:00 A.M., and Weiss was…. On a cott on the floor in between all of the beds!? 'Ohh no I fell asleep on her bed…' Neon thought to herself, feeling incredibly grateful of the heiress's actions and guilty of her own. She quickly got off the bed and dusted herself off, moving over to Weiss and giving her a light nudge.

"MMmmm just a few more minutes…" The snow angel waved, not wanting to be awoken. However after another nudge she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, barely making out Neon's shape in the darkness. "Morning.." She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Weiss.. I'm so sorry about sleeping on your bed.. Here.. it's all yours now.. Thank you.." Neon quickly and softly said, smiling as Weiss slowly lifted herself up and fell over on her bed with a thud, instantly falling back asleep. She sighed and laid down on the cott, it wasn't great to sleep on.. But it was more than enough.

LINE BREAK

The next morning had gone by fairly simple for Neon, finding herself quickly getting into the shower and breakfast routine of team RWBY, and after introducing herself in Professor Ports class, they went through a lesson of what 5 student teams were like. She found it interesting.. Until he went on.. And on… and on… Eventually she realized that he could ramble, so she decided to zone that one out. But now here she was in combat class, this could be fun!

Glynda watched on as Yang won her match against Ren, her offense proving to be enough to overwhelm him in this one, nodding to the two she looked at her list and smiled a bit, she'd finally get to test the new girl out. "Hmmm Miss Katt.. versus…" Pausing she looked up to the class and examined her options, before finally sighing. "Mr Arc.. you two are up."

Neon, full of energy at this point couldn't wait to have a sparring match, and with the leader of the team that won the Vytal Festival, this would be a great way to get her rust off. Looking over she saw Jaune didn't look quite as happy, maybe he was one of those 'I don't like to hurt girls types'

Jaune sighed as the two got down in the arena, he'd seen her fight, how was he suppose to keep up!? "Good luck Neon.." he chuckled nervously, raising his shield in a defensive position as Ms. Goodwitch stepped back.

Neon took a look, she was great at finding weaknesses, that was her specialty. Squinted she saw how… unnerved her appeared.. Then it hit her like a truck! He wasn't a fighter, that's why he was so uneasy being called out, and why he didn't volunteer. This was gonna be a fun one. "Ohhh thanks Jauney, I'll really need it against you probably, you are the leader of the strongest team in Vale after all.." She grinned, leaning forward a bit on her blades.

Jaune stood nervously as Glynda called the match, he may have been the leader, but really Pyrrha did the work an-" woah!" He yelped as he barely blocked a strike from her nunchaku. He had to focus! Turning to face her again he blinked as she jumped up and skating over his shield.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat" Neon repeated to herself silently as she dropping behind him, giving him a quick ruffle of the hair. Sure she could have hit him, but lowering his fighting confidence was more important now. "Ooops, tried to give you bed head, but that mop was already a disaster!" She taunted as she started to skate circles around him.

The blonde felt a bit more flustered at this point, that was rude! Charging forward with his shield in front of him he did a horizontal swing, only to gasp as she didn't try to block at all, instead completely parrying him by limboing under his sword. "W.. what?"

The kitten expertly ducked the swing, twirling behind Jaune and flipping his hood over his head before giving him two quick punches to the rips and sweeping his feet out from under him. Skating back to the center she gave as annoying of a laugh as she could out. "Ohh at least now I don't have to see you anymore!" She giggled, hoping he wouldn't take it too personally once she told him she was just trying to get into his head after the fight.

'I thought we were friends!' Jaune thought to himself, grunting as he stood up. This girl really was rude! "Try this!" He yelled, charging forward again, only to end up on his rear end once again through a series of parry's and taunts. After trying several more times, he panted, ready for his next charge.

"That's enough!" Glynda sighed, hoping Jaune would have caught onto what she was doing at some point, sure he still had some Aura left, but she was clearly toying with him. "Mr. Arc, try to control your emotions better in battle, some fighters will take advantage of hot headed fighting, Ms. Katt was able to read all of your frustrated attacks."

Jaune blinked, he hadn't even realized it. Nodding a bit he lowered his head down in embarrassment. "T.. Thank you Miss Goodwitch, I'll try and work on that."

"Good.. and Miss Katt… Try to take sparring a little more seriously next time." The teacher firmly said, earning a giggling nod from the Faunus.

As the two walked back up to their bleachers, Neon felt the need to clear the air, so she leaned forward and gave the blonde a quick slug on the shoulder. "Hey, just so ya know, I didn't mean all that, I just find it a lot easier to fight if my opponent is doubting themselves, and I'm good at picking out insecurities.. But I don't think you're like… repulsive or anything!" She giggled, earning a blush from Jaune.

"Ohh.. alright, I'm glad we're cool then.. So uhh.. If I'm not that repulsive.. Would you uhh.." He stuttered, walking back into the upper seats of the class.

Neon couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Jaune.. I'm flattered, really, but I think their is someone else who has their eye on you." She winked, before walking off before Jaune could ask.

Sighing as she sat down, she was met with four large grins from her teammates. "W.. what?"

The whole team started laughing, loving the performance she had given, their laughter however was short lived thanks to a certain blonde teacher, who glared them all down.

* * *

Neon had taking the time after classes to set up a little corner for herself, her team kind enough to completely remove one of their two desks, allowing her enough room to lay her cott in the corner, keep her gear neatly tucked away, and give her an area for her clothes. Yawning as she began polishing her rollerblades, she couldn't help but notice a certain pair of silver eyes staring at her. "Sup?"

Ruby squeaked a bit and turned around, doing a double check to make sure her team was all gone. "Well umm.. I was wondering if I could ask you some stuff about like… Faunus..?"

Neon was pretty open about her heritage, so she didn't really mind. Shrugging she gave a quick nod. "Sure, shoot."

"Well… I was just like… Wondering if there are certain things you like.. Or don't like brought up, and if like.. Your animal parts feel good or bad if they are pet.. Or something.. I dunno.." Ruby blushed, clearly nervous about something.

Neon squinted at the girl, before giggled a bit and leaning back. "You have such a crush on someone don't you!" She cackled, eliciting another mouse like squeak from the teen.

"I.. I… How'd you know!" She hissed, turning her head from side to side again.

"I'm good at this.. As for your questions.. Just like.. Don't ask weird stuff like if we eat animal food or treats or whatever, don't degrade us… So… Who is it?" Neon curiously asked, leaning forward onto her cott and looking up at the rose.

"Nope nope nope nope!" Ruby yelled, quickly shaking her head before hiding under her blankets, completely ignoring the pleas from the Faunus from that point on.

* * *

 **I'll really really try to make you not have to wait for 3 months on this next one! Reviews always help motivate me, love y'all!**


End file.
